Just Be Careful
by Knightbird
Summary: Scorpius has always been sheltered from a world that hated the remnants of the deatheaters. His ancestry never much endeared him to the wider wizarding world, and now that he is finally going off to Hogwarts, his parents are a bit nervous.


_This started as a full story, but I lost my nerve, so it's back to what I first imagined it as. Here you go, the goodbye of Scorpius.  
_

"So, that's little Scorpius?" Ron said, his voice carrying a little further than he meant it to.

Draco nodded slightly at Harry Potter, while his wife fussed over Scorpius. "Astoria, calm down, he'll be fine. Malfoy's can handle themselves." Draco said, much of the sneer from his school days now gone.

"Mum, really" Scorpius said, his voice low and calm, almost shy, "I'll be fine. Headmistress Sinstra said people were calming down about former… supporters children."

"That's no reason for me not to miss my son!" Astoria Malfoy said her face etched with worry about how some people might react to the name Malfoy.

"Potter can control his oldest."

Scorpius grinned slightly. He had never really gotten a chance to meet many people. With the death eater hate going on. People had vandalized the Malfoy's front gate more than once when Scorpius was at home.

"Don't worry about me Mum, Dad taught me how to cast a shield charm." Scorpius said, his voice still low, as if he was afraid he would be heard talking.

Draco smiled, his eye's creasing with the slightest bit of shown worry. "You'll be fine."

Suddenly, the conductor's voice rang out, magically magnified, "I recommend boarding promptly, the train is leaving in five minutes!"

"Well Scor, I guess it's time to go," Draco said, squeezing his son's shoulder lightly.

"Bye Dad." Scorpious said, turning to his mother, "I promise I'll write as soon as I get to my dormitory" The conductor called his warning again, and Scorpius turned away from his parents, his mother with a tear in her eye. He waved, and continued on to the door of the train, hefting up his trunk, then dragging along, trying to find an empty compartment. He found one with no one in it about halfway along the train, and leaned out the window to see if he could find his parents. He couldn't see them in the crowd, and was forced to turn away when he heard a door open behind him. He saw a boy come in that he didn't know, then Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. He didn't know them personally, but he had heard their names, and seen them at Hogwarts gatherings.

Scorpius sighed slightly when he saw that James junior wasn't behind them. He had heard from his cousin, Millie, that James potter was a _bit_ prejudiced to old deatheater decedents.

"Hello" Scorpius said quietly, "There's no one else here, you can stay if you want."

Al and Rose looked slightly surprised to see a Malfoy, but didn't say anything about it, just continued talking to the girl with them.

After about a minute Scorpius turned around from the window, to see the three other people he was sitting with on his journey.

"Hello" He said, not quite as quietly as before. The three people turned and looked at him.

Al was the first one to speak, "Hi, I'm Albus Potter." Al said, reaching out a hand

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius said, shaking it.

"That's Rose Weasley," Al said, pointing toward the obvious Weasley, "and that's Abby Longbottom." Scorpious nodded towards both of them, not reaching out his hand.

"Hi." Rose and Abby said simultaneously _(A/N: before any would even think of saying anything, Scorpius will not be romantically involved in any way, shape or form with anyone in the compartment.)_

Suddenly, James came into the compartment, "Hey Al, are you all settled?"

Scorpius tried to look inconspicuous in the corner, but James's eyes still fell across him.

"Malfoy" James said, unable to keep all of them venom out of his voice.

"Yes?" Scorpius said, his eye gleaming slightly, his hand moving to his wand, in case he needed to throw up a quick shield charm.

James wasn't sure how to react to that. He was expecting the boy to live up to all of "Uncle Ron's" stories about what a pompous ass Draco had been. Here was a boy talking so quietly you had had to listen hard to realize anyone was even talking.

"Uh…" James said, searching for something to say, " James Potter II" He finally said, holding his hand out awkwardly.

Scorpius shook it.

"Anyway, Al, are you settled?" James asked.

"Yes _Mum_" Al said, smiling mischievously at his older brother.

Scor laughed lightly, causing Abby to turn her eyes toward him (A/N okay maybe her)

James silently observed that Scorpius Malfoy was someone to watch. Maybe even one of the few Malfoy's not to go to Slytherin.

Scorpius, noticing the attention brought to him by his laugh felt the tiniest tinge of color touch his cheeks, but before he said anything the whistle sounded, and the train began to move. James let the compartment to sit with his friends, and Scorpius leaned out the window, giving a single wave to his mother and father, who both returned it with the same short wave.

_End of this oneshot of Scorpius. It used to be an entire story, but I like it better this way. I'm not yet experienced enough to tell Scorpius's story. Maybe a little later, but just not now.  
_


End file.
